


We're Meant To Be

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco storms out on Harry and it's raining, it's all very dramatic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	We're Meant To Be

Harry wiped the rain off of his face, pushing his damp mop of hair out of his eyes. He had only been outside for a minute, and he was already drenched.

“Come on, Draco,” he yelled, racing after the man who was now storming angrily away from him. “It’s not what you think!”

Draco whipped around, flinging water from his hair and coat, looking ever more desperate as it streamed down his face.

“Then what was it? I surprise you by coming home early, and you’re in bed with Ginny Weasley! Your ex, might I remind you?”

Harry had caught up to him, and they stood face to face—the sound of rain pounding down, cars running through puddles, and the blood in their ears the only noise.

If Harry told Draco why he had been with Gin, it would ruin the surprise of what he had planned for date night next week, and so he did what any sane wizard would do in such a crisis.

He dropped to his knees, his soggy jeans stretching uncomfortably, and pulled a green velvet box out of his jumper pocket. Draco’s eyes went wide, rain droplets clinging to his eyelashes like suspended tears. 

“Draco bloody Malfoy,” Harry said, trying to make out his boyfriend through his rain-splattered glasses, who he could see was now covering his mouth with surprise, “please stop overreacting. I was getting help from Gin to plan this for you, but apparently, when it comes to you and me things tend to be a bit more complicated. You know we’re meant to be together, you git, so will you please say yes and marry me?” 

Draco laughed, high and nervous, but a wondrous sound that cut through the rain and went straight to Harry’s heart, “Yes! Yes Harry, you wanker, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Miri for the beta, you are phenomenal!


End file.
